mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Government of Denmark
This page is under construction, please do not edit unless you have permission from Kwagar Ocata. Unless it is a spelling, or grammar edit. - Kwagar Ocata. Information The Denmarkian Empire is the Capital Nation and Country of the Grand Imperial Order. The Grand Imperial Order (GIO) is first of a gaming community created by the President and Emperor Andrew Palmer (Kwagar Ocata). In Role Play the Grand Imperial Order is a ever prospering Empire. The Levels of Power The Levels of Power is how the society within the Denmarkian Empire. 'The First Level of Power' The First Level of Power is the Emperor himself. *Grand Emperor, Grandmaster, and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order, King of the Denmark, King of the Denmarkian Empire, Leader (Kwagar Ocata) of the Brother's of Chaos, Imperial Majesty - Andrew Palmer, Kwagar Ocata 'The Second Level of Power' The Second Level of Power within the Grand Imperial Order is the Brothers of Chaos. The Brother's of Chaos is an organization created by the Emperor and remains to be one of the top powers within the Empire. *Grand Emperor, Grandmaster, and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order, King of the Denmark, King of the Denmarkian Empire, Leader (Kwagar Ocata) of the Brother's of Chaos, Imperial Majesty - Andrew Palmer, Kwagar Ocata *(Insert) 'The Third Level of Power' The Third Level of Power within the Grand Imperial Order is the Imperial Family, The Knights of the Round, and the Imperial Guard. 'Imperial (Royal) Family' The Imperial (Royal) Family of the Empire is the Emperor's own personal family. *Grand Emperor, Grandmaster, and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order, King of the Denmark, King of the Denmarkian Empire, Leader (Kwagar Ocata) of the Brother's of Chaos, Imperial Majesty - Andrew Palmer, Kwagar Ocata *Eldest Brother to the Emperor - Chad Lewis, Aqueron Ocata *Middle Elder Brother to the Emperor - Sky Johnson, Morderis Ocata 'The Knights of the Round' The Knights of the Round are the Elites of both the Emperor and the Empire itself. They answer only to the Emperor. *Knight of One, Sir - *Knight of Two, Sir - *Knight of Three, Sir - *Knight of Four, Sir - *Knight of Five, Sir - *Knight of Six, Sir - *Knight of Seven, Sir - *Knight of Eight, Sir - *Knight of Nine, Sir - *Knight of Ten, Sir - *Knight of Eleven, Sir - *Knight of Twelve, Sir - 'Imperial Guard' The Imperial Guard also known as the Shadow Guard, and Iron Guard are the Elites of the Empire which serve any high official of the Empire with complete loyalty. They are trained to be the best and are lead by the First Imperial Guard. 'Leader' *First Imperial Guard, Imperial Guard Commander - 'Imperial Guard Squad 1' *Imperial Guard Captain - *Imperial Guard Lieutenant - *Imperial Guard Private - *Imperial Guard Private - 'Imperial Guard Squad 2' *Imperial Guard Captain - *Imperial Guard Lieutenant - *Imperial Guard Private - *Imperial Guard Private - 'The Forth Level of Power' The Forth Level of Power is for the Councils within the Empire. These Councils include the Imperial Senate of the Grand Imperial Order, the High Council, and Imperial High Command. 'The Imperial Senate' (Insert) 'High Council' (Insert) 'Imperial High Command' (Insert) Imperial Territories The Terrutories of the Grand Imperial Order and the Denmarkian Empire. 'Denmark' (Insert) 'Norway' (Insert) 'Greenland' (Insert) 'Faroe Islands' (Insert) 'St. Thomas' (Insert) 'St. Jan' (Insert) 'St Croix' (Insert) 'Trankebar' (Insert) 'Frederiksnagore' (Insert) 'History Log' *July 6th 1820: Norway is seceded to the Empire in a trade for Iceland and Danish West Indies with the Kingdom of Sweden. *July 7th 1820: A Defensive Pact is formed with the Kingdom of Prussia and the Empire of Denmark.